A Beautiful Tragic Love Affair
by AnnaJaneM
Summary: Brooke Davis has fallen in love with a guy who already has a girlfriend. With lies, secrets and a broken heart. Brooke must realize the right thing to do, even if that means hurting the people she cares about the most.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful tragic love affair.

It all starts with a song.

"_We had a beautiful magic love there,__what a sad beautiful tragic love affair"_

Chapter one 

What am I going to do? He's all I think about. I know that we could never be together because he has Peyton. He's happy with Peyton. I'm glad he's happy because that's all I have ever wanted. I just wish he could know how much I'm hurting because of this. I see him every day and all I can think about is running to him, telling him to be with me and not Peyton. But after happened, he won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I wish I never told anyone and then we would still have what we had. Though after speaking with Haley, I knew that we wouldn't go back to how we were because it wasn't right. It was a messed up situation, I couldn't help but want it to be normal. In the back of my mind I knew that it would never be normal between us ever again.

Sometimes I lie in my bed and just think about how we could have been. I think about all the 'what ifs' What if I never told Bevin, would we still be talking? What if he never told me that he felt something for me? Would I still be looking at him every day and feel the need to start crying? I knew that answer to all of them questions; I wouldn't because I always thought of him as a friend, more like my best friend. I never thought of him in a boyfriend type of way until he told me and ever since then I have thought of him like that.

In biology, we would talk and it would feel like we were friends becoming closer and closer with every lesson. And then he goes and tells me that he thinks he has feelings for me while he has a girlfriend! I mean come on? He knew Peyton and I were best friends (best friends? More like sisters!) He knew! What could I do? I didn't know. But what I did know was that with every lesson that past I felt something for him.

After he told me, we spoke ever night, whether it was on the phone, through text or Skype. The late night phone calls that I waited all day for. I craved them. I loved hearing his voice at 2am. I loved talking to him about everything and nothing. But in the back of my mind I knew it was wrong. I'm not the type of person that hurts people especially Peyton. But it felt so right with him, it always did.

I'm Brooke and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

Chapter Two: Brooke

"_I__know that something has changed, never felt this way. And right here tonight. This could be the start of something new."_

Something New. 

It was the 9th of December when I was sitting at Lucas's house painting my nails getting ready for this party that Bevin and Teresa were throwing. My parents were out of town. I didn't like being on my own in that big house. It got too scary and I hated the thought of being alone. Peyton was at Luke's house as always. So I decided to crash their little party. They didn't mind. We were use to it being a threesome.

"Peyton?" I said confused.

"Yes B?" She replied in the same confused tone.

"What colour should I use to paint my toes and fingers?" I smiled. Peyton laughed and Luke turned around.

"I like the purple" He said and smiled.

"Purple looks good on you. Don't you agree Peyt?" Peyton turned around and laughed

"Anything looks good on you B. But like Luke said Purple does look good on you!" I smiled and nodded, I turned away to reach for the purple but Luke already got up and gotten it for me.

"Thanks Luke" I said gratefully when he passed me the nail varnish. He smiled that half smile that Peyton told me about, the one that made her fall in love with him. When he passed me the nail varnish, I felt him hold on to it a little longer than normal. I was a little shocked because he was DATING my BEST FRIEND and Peyton was in the same room! What on earth was wrong with him!

I shuck the feeling of embarrassment and focused on getting ready for this party. Peyton did my hair and I did my makeup. Peyton and I were a great team. Always have been, since her mom passed away and her dad was M.I.A on work, Peyton lived with me and my family. Not that my parents were around, mostly my mom and dad were off on romantic vacations. So then on, it was just me and Peyton. I always think it will be. Well I did until Luke came in the picture.

Peyton and Luke have been dating for over a year. I got use to being a third wheel. They were always together. At lunch Peyton would be with me and then Luke would come over. It was hard at first because I'm use to Peyton to myself. I got use to it though. It got harder when Luke got moved to sit next to me in biology because we had to talk. I found out that I had more things in common with Luke then I ever imaged. We talk and we laugh. But when Peyton was around we never did. Peyton would spend half of her time with me and half of her time with Luke. Sometimes It would overlap and all three of would go out together. But it's times like this that annoy me.

Peyton wouldn't go to the party Bevin and Teresa were throwing. She wouldn't go because Luke wouldn't. Though she helped me get ready.

"Peyton?" I said "Why don't you come? Everyone is going to be here. Nate and Haley, Tim, Skills, Everyone! Just come... It will be fun!" I pleaded with her.

"B, you know I can't. Luke and I are staying in, watching movies." She smiled and turned away, heading to the door.

"You do that every weekend Peyton! Don't you remember the times we went out together? To parties, how drunk we got. Peyton, what is happening to us? We hardly go out anymore?" I started to cry. Peyton came back over and took me into her arms

"B, Stop crying otherwise you will ruin you makeup and I will have to kill you!" She threatens. "I'm sorry I don't go out. You know I love you Brooke" Before I knew it she started to cry too.

I don't know when we stopped crying but we talked and talked until it was time for me to get going to the party. I hugged Peyton and she gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"I love you B. Davis" She said smiling.

"I love you too " I replied and gave her a hand a tight squeeze back. I looked at the clock it was 9:20pm. I needed to leave. Bevin would be waiting for me. I said my goodbyes to Peyton, telling her that I would tell her everything tomorrow and I left the living room. Luke showed me to the door, hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I was shocked; Luke never kissed my cheek. NEVER! Now this is seriously freaking me out. "Luke, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I had to breathe through my nose to calm myself. I couldn't raise my voice when Peyton was in the living room.

"Brooke, Calm down. I was being friendly!" He laughed.

"Being friendly? That's bullshit Luke and you know it. You have never kissed my cheek before! Why start now?" He could tell I was near boiling point. Luke rolled his eyes

"Because I heard you and Peyt crying in my room, I thought I would give you hug and a friendly kiss. So you would I know I am always here for you." He smiled and laughed. I felt my cheeks blush. Now this was embarrassing. I had to leave; I need to get out of here. I laughed

"Oh right, well I am very grateful that you are here for me. I just don't think it's right for you to kiss me on the cheek or anywhere else. You understand?"

He nodded and turned around to head back into the house. "Bye Brooke, have a good time." He smiled and closed the door.

I walked to the curb and waited for Bevin to pick me up. 10 minutes later she turns up. "I'm so sorry I'm late, blame them"

Bevin pointed to Nate and Tim with bottles of Beer in their laps.

"Why us? It's not our fault that we need to do a beer run!" Nate smirked. I jumped in and laughed.

"Well thank god there is enough beer now then! Because I need it!" Everyone laugh and I joined in though I didn't feel like it. Nate reached over and gave me a beer

"You requested?" I smiled and relaxed. I was with friends and alcohol was my new best friend for now. I may aswell enjoy it. I took the beer and replied

"Thanks" to Nate and then turned the music to full blast.

When we arrived to Teresa's it was already packed, the music was flowing and so was my new best friend. Nate and Tim ran in with the beer and Haley was waiting for them.

"About time you two got back. You left me alone."

Haley pulled a face that made Nate go and hug her

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Haley laughed and pushed him.

"Brooke, you finally made it" She came and hugged me.

"Tutor Girl, of course I did! I wouldn't miss this!" I hugged her back and laughed.

I needed sometime stronger than Beer to clear my mind from the Lucas thing. I bumped into Flexi and he said "The strongest stuff is out back"

I took his advice and headed out back and there is was a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of tequila.

"_Finders keepers"_ I heard myself say. I laughed to myself and opened the bottle of vodka and emptied half of it into my cup. I drank and I drank drowning any thoughts about what happened earlier that night.

I don't know how I got here but I ended up at the kitchen. I was Flexi, Tim, Nate, Haley, Bevin and Anna. We were playing spin the bottle. I leaned over to Haley slurring the words

"What time is it?"

She replied "Half 2". I tried to stand up and with the help of Anna I did.

_I need to get home,_ I thought. This wasn't good. I knew it. I need to call Peyton. I need somewhere quiet. The only place quite around here was the toilet.

I grabbed my bag and went the toilet before I left with the help from Anna. I took out my phone and went to dial Peyton but I saw I had one new message. I opened it and it was from Luke. The text read:

_You were right; I wasn't just being friendly Brooke. I have to tell you something. I need to tell you something... I think I have feelings for you. I don't know how or why. I just feel different. Tell me you don't feel it in biology. Because I can't believe you don't._

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening. This has to be a dream. It can't be real. I had to re-read the text a thousand times because I had a bit to drink. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I splashed water over my face and look down at my phone. This wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. This was real. A million thoughts were running through my head. I didn't feel so well. The alcohol wasn't my best friend anymore. I turned towards the toilet and threw up. The stench of the smell made me throw up even more. I sat there infront of the toilet with the smell of sick and the feeling that everything is going to change. I did not like it one bit. So I sat and cried. There was nothing else I could do.

**What do you think Brooke will do? Will she hurt Peyton to be with Lucas? Please Favourite or Follow me. Review too ;) I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: You and Me

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had loads of revision to do. But don't worry. I will start updating weekly now. I love you guys so much. Thank you for the reviews and messages.**

* * *

Chapter Three- Brooke

You and Me

"_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right, I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning"_

I couldn't sleep any long, my head was pounding. I need painkillers. I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in the toilet at Teresa's and I wasn't at home. I tried to open my mouth to speak but my throat was too dry. I found my phone on the side of the pillow. I looked at the time. It was 9am.

"_Ugh... Great. This just what I need." _I thought to myself.

I recognised the blue walls, the white door, and the basketball things on the wall... I was in Lucas's house. I groaned. This was the last place I wanted to be. I needed to be in my own house. I didn't do company when I have been drinking.

I got up and walked around the room. I was still in my dress from last night and I looked like and felt like death. I really did over do the drinking. I walked over to the door and poked my head around. Lucas was making pan cakes. I could smell them, the smell made me want to throw up again. I walked slowly into the kitchen. Luke turned around

"Hey pretty girl, how you feeling?" I swallowed and tried to speak.

"Dreadful! How did I get here?" I said confused and dryly

"You don't remember do you? You called Peyton. You sounded out of it. Peyton was staying over and she asked me to go get you."

Oh right.

"Brooke, sit down and eat. Here's a glass of water" Luke handed me a glass and I gulped it down.

"Thank you. I needed that" I smiled and sat down at the table.

He placed a plate infront of me with pan cakes on it "No problem and you don't have to eat them if you feel bad. Peyton will be back soon. She's gone to get your clothes and your car. I dropped her off like 15 minutes ago."

"Oh good, I need new clothes and I need to get home." I looked at the pancakes and even by looking at them I felt the sick coming up.

I shook my head "Thanks for the consideration but I really don't feel like eating but do you have any aspirin?" I moved my hand to my head and massage my temple.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom cabinet. Do you want me to get it for you?" Luke looked concerned.

"No its okay, I'll get it" I replied. He nodded and turned back to the sink. I walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

As soon as I got into the bathroom, I locked the door. I sighed and turned the mirror. I looked like death. My makeup was patchy and my mascara had run. I groan.

"_Nicely done Brooke"_ I thought I turned the tap and let the water run.

When it was got cold enough I splashed water over my face and got rid of the makeup. When my face was clean, I looked into the mirror. I still looked hung-over (well looked more like a crazy dead person, pale and sickly) but a little fresher. I opened the cabinet and saw the aspirin. I turned the tap on and let the water fill the cup I brought from the kitchen. I took 2 pills and a slip of water. After swallowing them, I paused to think about the previous night. I got my phone and looked through the text messages. And there I saw it again. My stomach was doing summersaults. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't making it up. He truly sent that text message. He didn't say anything about them when I woke up. It wasn't awkward. It was just normal. I have to talk to him about the text, as I was about to unlock the door to talk to Luke, I heard the sound of the front door.

"_Peyton"_ I thought to myself. "_I can finally go home and clean up."_

I unlocked the door and saw Peyton drop my bad on the floor. I made my way over to her. She smiled and shook her head at me.

"Hey B, you had a little too much last night. I really wish I could have been there now."

I laughed "Peyton, It wasn't that good. You didn't really miss much." She laughed too.

"I'm sure you want to go home and be on your own for a bit?" She asked weary.

She knew me so well. I nodded "I do but I don't think I can drive."

I still felt very hung-over there was no way I could drive the way I was. Peyton knew me so well that she smiled and nodded "That's why I'm taking you. I wouldn't be your amazing best friend if I didn't!"

I laughed and hugged her "Now you're the best!"

Luke finished off in the kitchen and was walking over while I grabbed my bag and heading back into the bathroom to get changed. He hugged Peyton and kissed her. I couldn't help but feel jealously. I wanted a relationship like that. I want someone who cares, someone who will love me for me, someone to be my best friend but also my boyfriend. I want something real. Peyton has everything I wanted. I turned away and heading back into the bathroom.

Peyton has packed my pyjamas _"Just what I needed."_ I laughed to myself.

I got changed and heading back out to see Peyton and Luke.

I smiled "Thanks P. I needed something comfortable. Are you ready to take me?" I asked, she smiled and laughed

"Sure, come on. Let's get you home!"

She kissed Luke goodbye and told him that she would see him some time later. He nodded, hugged her and kissed her forehead. Luke let go and smiled at her.

Peyton turned around and headed out the door. I moved with her but I turned around to Luke "Thank you for last night."

He smiled "No problem." I laughed and turned to the door.

Peyton was already in the car by the time I came out the house.

"Thanks for this P." I sighed. I really just want to be on my own. I loved Peyton. She's my best friend. But I just keep thinking about Luke and what he sent to me. I kept thinking about how I couldn't hurt Peyton. After a minute of silent, Peyton knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong B?" She asked concerned

"Oh nothing. Just the hangover and I want to sleep." I told her.

It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the truth. She nodded. Peyton knew if I wanted to talk I would in my own time. The car ride didn't last that long. Peyton dropped me off at home and said that she would be around letter to check on me. I told her that I didn't need a babysitter. She laughed and then drove off.

As I got in my house I finally felt like I could cry. I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. I couldn't help but feel horrible. I walked over to my bed and flopped on to it. I curled into a ball and tried to sleep. A few minutes after my phone beeped. It was Lucas. It read:

_Brooke I meant what I said last night. You can't ignore me... Please talk to me._

I read and re read the text a thousand times. I kept thinking to myself what should I put? I struggled for 5 minutes until I finally knew what I wanted to say. I typed it, took a deep breath and then I hit the send button. I prayed to God that I didn't make a mistake.

* * *

**What do you think Brooke sent to Lucas? Is the real or does Lucas want something? ****Please Favourite or Follow me. Review too. I love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4: Different

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had my exams. But all that is over now till May and I will be definitely updating weekly now. So sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you guys so much. Thank you for the reviews and messages.**

* * *

Chapter Four- Different

_"This time I'll be different, I promise you. This time I'll be special, you know I will." _

Lucas 

I don't know how my feelings for Brooke came about, It just happened over time I guess. I always thought of her as a friend. No I always thought of her as Peyt's friend. It wasn't till I moved to sit next to her in biology when I realised that she was more than Peyt's friend. She was interesting, she could draw. Just like Peyt. But she didn't draw people. She drew clothes and designs. Sometimes they were in the back of her biology folder other times they were in her sketch book. But the thing about Brooke was that she wouldn't let other people see how talented she really was.

There was one conversation in biology I remember so well. Brooke arrived late.

"_Sorry I'm late sir, doctor's appointment."_

Mr Gallagher nodded _"Please take your seat Miss Davis"._

She smiled and walked to our desk. She placed down her folder, removed a piece of paper and took her seat.

"_So where were you then Brooke? Because you certainly did not have a doctor's appointment."_ I smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"_When did you take an interest in my personal life?"_ She replied sarcastically. I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"_Why are you laughing Luke? It wasn't funny."_ I looked at her smiling, she looked at me and we both started to laugh.

"_If you don't mind, I am trying to teach here." _Mr Gallagher said irritated.

Brooke looked down and nodded. It was a kind of a laugh that you would laugh with your best friends. A laugh that seemed special and normal at the same time. It wasn't something I forced. It came so naturally.

"_So where were you Miss Davis_?" I whispered after Mr Gallagher stopping looking our way.

"_I slept in then I met Peyton and we went for a coffee."_ She smiled and looked down at the piece of paper that she removed before.

A piece of hair fell down her face; I had to resist the urge to move it out of her face. We remained quiet and listened to what Mr Gallagher had to say. But I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about Brooke, about how she makes such a cute and adorable face when she doesn't understand what Sir is saying. Brooke has the funniest laugh, I mean when she laugh it makes you laugh. I loved the way she smiled, the way she ran her fingers through her hair and I loved the fact she didn't care what people thought about her.

That biology lesson everything made to light. What I liked, what I loved about her. How I didn't just like her as a friend or Peyt's friend. That sometimes I thought about her when I shouldn't. Things were so confusing. I was dating Peyt though I thought I had feelings for Brooke.

That night after Brooke left for Bevin and Teresa's party, I kissed her on the cheek. I never did before but the feel of my lips on her made me wonder why I never tried. It awoke something in me that I have never felt with Peyton. I made me want to kiss her a thousand times over. I wanted my lips to meet her skin and I wanted my lips to feel every inch of her body. I feel this rush with her.

I entered back into my house. Peyton was sitting on the sofa watching the 'OC'.

"Did Brooke leave O.K?" She asked concerned.

When Peyt got worried about anything she would have this look... It was a look that would melt my heart. The look made me realize I couldn't hurt this most amazing, beautiful, graceful, captivating girl.

"Yes of course she did!"_ I said in horror. _

Peyt laughed and tapped the spot next to her, encouraging me to sit down. I took the seat next to her and she cuddled up next to me. I kissed her forehead and just sat with her talking about anything.

After the OC had finished "I'm hungry" Peyton said and then her tummy rumbled.

I laughed which caused her to laugh. "I'll make us something to eat shall I?" I said. I walked to the kitchen and made Peyton and I Mac and cheese.

"Mac and Cheese? Seriously Luke!" Peyton said astonished "You are like addicted to that stuff!" She laughed; I shook my head

"There is nothing wrong with Mac and Cheese!" I said defensively.

She laughed at me and at the same we both said "It's the food of the gods". We couldn't stop laughing.

We sat down at the table and eat our food. We talk about school, Nate and Haley, Brooke.

"Where do you want to be in 10 years time Luke?" Peyt asked curiously. I was a bit shocked that she asked me that. Peyton and I didn't really talk about the future. We lived in the moment.

"Ermm, I guess I want to be happy, playing basketball. What about you?" I said. Her expression changed, she had the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"_Oh right same really but out the basket ball." _She laughed but I could still see the disappointment in her eyes. I let it go and I cleared the table. Peyt went back into the lounge and sat on the sofa.

We talked and watched movies for the rest of the night but I couldn't help but think about Brooke and how she was getting on. Was she getting with other guys? Was she thinking about me? I had all these thoughts running through my head. It was 1am when Peyton fell asleep while we were watching 21 Jump Street. I turned it off and carried her into my bedroom. I took of her shoes and tucked her into bed. I went into the bathroom to clean my teeth and to put cold water over me to calm myself down. After I was finished I went back into my room, I lay next to her looking at her beautiful face and hearing her breath but all I could think about was Brooke. I needed to tell her that I liked her, I had to.

I pulled my phone from underneath my pillow and started to type. I just had to get it out; I needed to get it out. After I had finished type, I read it over and pressed send. I put my phone back under my pillow and tried to forget that I had sent the text.

It was 2:30am when Peyton woke me up "Luke? Please wake up?"

Peyton kissed my cheek and my lips.

I opened my eyes and Peyton looking worried "Peyt? What wrong?" I asked confused

"Brooke called. She is completely out of it. Can you go and get her? I don't feel like driving." I nodded my head. I was still half asleep. I grabbed whatever clothes I could find and go into the car.

Peyton was right, I got to Teresa's and Brooke was out of it. She was sitting next to Anna, falling asleep. "Luke! Thank god you're here. She's worse than before" Anna said to me as she helped Brooke up on her feet and into my arms. "It's O.K I will get her home." I laughed. Brooke barely could walk so I ended up carrying her in my arms. She kept whispering things but I couldn't hear them as they were slurry. "Brooke, try and sleep." I said softy. And that was it, she was completely asleep.

I carried her into my house and laid her down next to Peyton in my room. I kissed both of their heads goodnight and ended sleeping on the couch.

Morning quickly came around. I had woken up from the sound that Peyton was making, trying to find my car keys.

"There on the kitchen table" I muffled.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you baby." She smiled. She grabbed them

"I'm going to get Brookes clothes and car. Do you mind taking to her house?"

I shook my head. I was already in clothes all I needed was to clean my teeth. After I was finished and took the keys from Peyton's hand and drove her to Brookes. I told her about Brooke and how messed up she was the night before. I stopped infront of Brooke's.

"Thanks Luke, you really are the best boyfriend ever!" I laughed

"I love you too" Peyton got out and shouted "I'll see you in half an hour. I nodded.

When I was back in my own house, I knew that Brooke would be waking up soon. So I decided to start making breakfast. I was half way through making pancakes when I heard the bedroom down open. Brooke appeared in the kitchen. Even when you could tell she felt like death she still looked beautiful.

I turned around "Hey pretty girl, how you feeling?" I could tell that she had trouble trying to speak.

"Dreadful! How did I get here?" She asked confused

"You don't remember do you? You called Peyton. You sounded out of it. Peyton was staying over and she asked me to go get you." I told her, Laughing. "Brooke, sit down and eat. Here's a glass of water" I handed her a glass and she gulped it down.

"Thank you. I needed that" she smiled and sat down at the table.

I placed a plate infront of her with pan cakes on it "No problem and you don't have to eat them if you feel bad. Peyton will be back soon. She's gone to get your clothes and your car. I dropped her off like 15 minutes ago."

"Oh good, I need new clothes and I need to get home."

I knew she wouldn't eat them but I felt like it was good manners to offer her food.

"Thanks for the consideration but I really don't feel like eating but do you have any aspirin?" She moved my hand to her head and massages her temple.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom cabinet. Do you want me to get it for you?" I asked.

"No its okay, I'll get it" she replied. I nodded and turned back to the sink and Brooke walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Brooke was taking her time in the bathroom, I never mentioned the text and either did she.

_Has she forgotten about it? Did she get it?_ I was confused.

But I heard the front door go and Peyton came through. Brooke had heard her too. She came out of the bathroom and walked over to Peyton to hug her. I let them have soon time as I was finishing off in the kitchen. After I was finished I made my way over. Brook was grabbed her bag and heading back into the bathroom to get changed. I smiled at Peyton. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her.

Brooke came out in her Peyton had packed Brooke's pyjamas. I smiled and laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks P. I needed something comfortable. Are you ready to take me?" she asked.

Petyon smiled and laughed "Sure, come on. Let's get you home!"

She kissed me goodbye and told me that she would see me some time later. I nodded, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

I let go and smiled at her. Peyton turned around and headed out the door. Brooke moved to the door but something stopped her and she turned around to Luke

"Thank you for last night." I smiled

"No problem." She laughed and went out the door.

Brooke and Peyton had left and I had time to myself, thinking over what Brooke meant by "_Thank you for last night_?" Did she mean for picking her up or for the texting. I was so confused. I kept thinking about what I sent to Brooke late last night. I was in my room looking at the text I had sent. I hadn't got a reply and now I was starting to feel nervous. What if she didn't feel the same? What if I made a terrible mistake? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone beeping telling me that I had a text message. My heart skipped a beat, it was Brooke. This was it. This was my reply. It read:

_Luke, I feel it too. I have ever since science. But you have Peyton and she is my best friend. Just know that I feel it too. B x _

I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked at the text Brooke had sent me. I was glad Peyton wasn't around. I kept repeating the words in my head and then I grinned. She feels the same way about me. I knew I wasn't the only one feeling the way I did. This thing we had... we were actually happening. And for once I didn't think about the consequences, I just thought of how much Brooke means to me.

* * *

**Shocked? Is this going to end well? Only time will tell. Thank you so much for reading. Keep reviewing and following please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pieces

**A/N: Thank you much for the lovely comments on last chapter. Really means a lot. I love you guys so much. If you guys have any questions please pm or tweet me :) Even if you do not like this, tell me what you don't and I will take on board your comments.**

* * *

Chapter Five- Pieces

"_Wanna Know who you are, wanna know where to start. I wanna know what this means" _

Brooke

After I sent that text to Luke things became more complicated than ever before. Things became awkward. I didn't know how to act around him when Peyton was around. I felt awful for saying I felt the same. But I did and I couldn't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants. In school seeing Luke with Peyton made me feel so jealous.

It was December 12th when I knew that everything had changed. I was running late to Math as it was just right after afternoon tutor. Peyton had already left. I wasn't rushing to Math because it wasn't my strongest point. Plus I knew Mrs Neil loved me and wouldn't start screaming and shouting at me. So I was taking my time I saw that Lucas was heading my way, I didn't slow down but I didn't speed up. I just stayed normal. The next thing was weird as I went through the doors into the Math Block, he was behind me and I felt his hand on my back. I automatically went to grab his hand and I held it behind my back. I only held it for a few seconds but the way his hand fitted in mine, it fitted perfectly. We parted he went into one Math class and I went into the other. I entered with a massive smile on my face.

"Now why are smiling so much?" Bevin asked curiously as I took my place next to her.

I didn't know what to tell her. I mean I couldn't just blurt out that I was just holding hands with my best friend's boyfriend. Instead I said it was nothing and turned my attention to Mrs Neil. That's when I knew that this was sort of an affair.

When I got home that day I turned on my laptop to check my emails. I saw that I had 1 new message. I knew instantly who it was. I just had butterflies even thinking about him. I opening it:

"Did you grab my hand today? Xxx"

I replied with a "Maybe xxx"

As soon as I sent it Luke appeared online on msn. He popped up, giving up on emailing we may as well use instant message.

"Why did you Brooke? xxx"

I smiled and typed back "Because I wanted too xxx"

"Did any one suspect anything? Xxxxx"

I was angry. I mean he was the one who had his hand on me first. I didn't make the first move. I replied

"No I don't think so... Why did you tickle me? xxxxx"

I was officially confused. What did he want from me? I counted the seconds and minutes it took him to reply. I was a nervous wreck.

"I didn't... I went to grab you but you grabbed my hand! xxxxxx"

I was so confused! Why would he want to grab me in the middle of school where anyone could see! I didn't know how to reply so I just put "Oh" What else was I suppose to say? Then he asked a surprising question.

"Would you kiss me if we were alone? Xxxx

I knew what I really wanted to say. But I knew that it was wrong because of Peyton. But something in me made me reply.

"Yeah xxxx"

"Should we find somewhere?xxxx "

"If you want too xxxx"

"Don't say that I asked you're so your opinion not mine xxxxx"

"I honestly don't know."

In a matter for minutes I was honestly committing an affair and I liked it. That is so bad of me but I can't help it. Luke noticed that I didn't put any kisses.

"What's wrong Brooke? xxx"

"I kind of feel stupid for grabbing your hand xxxx"

"Why xxxxx"

"Because... Oh I don't know, I guess knowing that you weren't tickling me. Why were you gonna grab me? xxxxxx"

"Because I want to touch you xxxxxx"

I was so amazed. He actually wanted me. He wanted to touch me. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts I nearly missed his next reply.

"Sounds pedo ish xxxxxx"

I laughed because it really did sound pedo ish. We talked some more about the whole situation. Why we felt the way we felt. I told him that I liked the way he just accepted me for who I was. He didn't judge me on my party girl past. He loved me for me, I guess. It was weird had never felt like this before. I have been with guys and all they really cared about was sex. Luke was different: O.K he was a guy and liked sex but there was something about him. Something I guess I fell in love with.

**OOO**

That night Peyton came over.

"Hey bitchy" She shouted as she got out of her car and I met her at my door.

"Hey moody, where's Luke?" I called back at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed. "I'm not moody and he's out with the guys from the river court!"

She said "Oh right. Well I'm not bitchy!" Peyton raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well alright, maybe I can be bitchy" I laughed.

Peyton and I made way into my house. My parents were still on vacation. So we still had the place to ourselves.

"Whatcha wanna do tonight?" Peyton asked wearily.

I fancied just staying in tonight but I knew because Peyton hadn't been out in a while that she would want to.

"I got us invited to a party a Duke" I smiled and Peyton had a massive grin on her face

"Yes! Thank you! I need a night out!"

"Aren't I the bestest friend ever!" I giggled.

"Yes. Yes you are!" Peyton said while she hugged me "So let's go shopping? I need a new outfit!"

We left my house and drove into downtown.

After three hours shopping we found outfits, jewellery and heels (daddy paid for them). We came back to mine to get ready. Peyton brought this slim sexy leopard print top which show some boob. I brought a black slim boobtube. We got dressed listening to music and drinking beer. Peyton did my hair and makeup and I did hers.

"We look amazing!" I said while we both stood in the mirror.

She bumped me and I bumped her back. "Let's go!" I grinned. She grabbed her jacket and her phone and I picked up the car keys.

When we arrived at Duke I said that I would be the driver coming home therefore Peyton could have a drink. I hugged her and then saw the hottest guy. _Well I came here to have fun right?_ I thought to myself. Plus Luke didn't have to know. Peyton had already left me so I may as well. I walked over and smiled

"Well hello Abercrombie" He looked into my eyes and said

"Hello cutie" I smiled and giggled.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked I nodded

. He took a cup from the stand and filled it up from a keg.

"I'm Rob" He passed me the cup, I nodded

"I'm Brooke, nice to meet you"

* * *

**OOO what will happen with Rob? I'll post next Thursday! Not long to wait. Thank you so much for reading. Keep reviewing and following please! Please tell if you don't like it! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Night From Hell

**A/N: I know it's a little late. Sorry. Thank you much for the lovely comments on last chapter. Really means a lot. If you guys have any questions please pm or tweet me. Even if you do not like this, tell me what you don't and I will take on board your comments.**

* * *

Chapter Six - A Night From Hell

"_Cheers to the fricken' weekend, I'll drink to that, yeah yeah."_

Brooke 

After Rob pasted me a drink, we started talking about what he was doing at college.

"I am majoring in physiology." I smiled and nodded "Human sexuality actually." I laughed

"Well I'm pretty good a human sexuality."

Rob moved closer "Oh really now? I'll see about that!"

I giggled and I felt Rob's hands underneath my top. They moved to my boobs and the touch made me shiver in delight. I ran my fingers through is short brown hair. I moved his head down to my neck. I moaned when I felt his tongue run across my neck. His mouth moved up and across my neck. My breathing became quick and he noticed. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. The kissing at first was passionate but then he became hungry and it got rough.

Rob moved his hands down my chest and stop when he got to my jeans.

He whispered in my ear "I want you! You're driving me crazy!"

I laughed nervously. He moved his hand and then put it into my mine. Then he pulled me into a room that was next to us. He pushed me on the bed and closed the door.

"I want you so bad" He said as he was taking off his clothes. After he was done taking off his clothes he moved onto the bed. He kissed me and moved on top of me. I could feel the bulge in his pants against my centre. He removed my top and starting kissing down my chest, squeezing my boobs as he went down. He stopped as he got to the edge of my jeans.

All of sudden I didn't like the thought of a complete stranger being inside of me. I started to push him off me "Get off me!" I said.

"Don't be like that baby" He hushed moving his hands down my pants into my centre.

I bit him. "I said GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

I tried to get up but he held me down. "Baby calm down, you wanted this. I want you." Rob said angrily.

I struggled against his strength. "HELP! HELP!" I scream from the top of my lungs.

I felt his hands let me go and my jeans slipped away from my body and I felt his fingers on my centre. He was making me moan. But I screamed not because I enjoyed it but because I hated it.

The next thing I knew the door swung open.

"Hey! GET OUT OF MY ROOM" A boy who looked a bit like Zac Effon sounded pissed.

Rob got off me and I sat up grabbed my clothes and ran. I ran to the nearest toilet. I entered the cubical and was nearly sick. I felt horrible. I put my clothes back on and washed my hands and face. I knew that I had to find Peyton; I needed to leave this place. It finally seemed like a bad idea. I looked over to the place where I left Peyton and I couldn't see her. I searched all over for Peyton.

"PEYTON!" I tried to shout of the loud music but the music ended up drowning my voice.

I felt like crying. I couldn't find the one person I needed right now. Before the tears came to my eyes I had an idea, her phone was on her. If she wasn't wasted she would pick up. I rummaged through my bag and found my phone. I dialled Peyton's number. It rang and rang. On the 4th ring, she answered. I couldn't hear anything but this emo sort of music. I tried to follow the music.

It led me to a door. I freaked.

"PEYTON!" I prayed to god that she was alright.

I turned the handle and pulled the door open. There she was, on a bed next to a good looking guy passed out. I went and kneeled down next to her.

"Peyton?" I whispered. I shuck her a little and she eyes fluttered open.

"B?" She replied confused.

I nodded and held my hand out. She took it and I helped her up putting her arm around me.

I helped Peyton to the car, luckily I hadn't drank hardly anything so I was okay to drive. As I put Peyton into the passenger sit I noticed that her phone was falling out her pocket. It was flashing red. I looked over and saw that Luke had called her. I wave of jealous swept through my body. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose and out my mouth. I shouldn't be jealous. Peyton is his girlfriend.

Throughout the drive home, I was thinking about Lucas and me. How messed up things were. But I couldn't help but feel what I felt towards him. I couldn't help but think about me. I thought about him when I shouldn't be. I completely zone out on him. But then I had flashbacks that I was in that room again with Rob, feeling his bulge next to me. I felt so disgusted. I wasn't that girl anymore. I couldn't be.

The drive only lasted 20 minutes by then Peyton had fell asleep. The affects of alcohol were being to set in. I came to some lights and I paused to look out the window. The streets were empty and quiet. Tree Hill was a different place at this time of night. It didn't have teenagers hanging out and moms out and about. I didn't see anyone I knew. I felt alone. However it still had the feel of safety. It looked like any other town in the world with people sleeping, dreaming, wishing, fearing & loving. I felt like home. It was would feel like home to me. I turned my head from the window, the lights changed from red to green and I drove.

After we arrive home, I had Peyton out of the car. She was still half asleep however she could stand on her own two feet. I unlocked the door and Peyton headed upstairs while I locked the front door again.

(Well she was more like crawling up the stairs) _You can tell she hasn't had a night out in a while._ I thought to myself.

After I checked the other doors, I felt that sense of safety I felt looking out of the car window. I headed upstairs. I found Peyton snoring in my bed. I sat down on the edge contemplating whether or not to sleep. I ended up going in a shower. I needed to clean myself. Even though Rob never went inside, I still felt so disgusted.

After spending nearly an hour in shower, I felt clean and was ready for bed. I dried myself and got into clean clothes. I was exhausted. I finally lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling thinking about the mess I could have gotten myself into tonight. I closed my eyes, trying to not think about it. I was wrapped in my own thoughts that I nearly missed my phone ringing.

I looked at the clock, it was 4am. _Who would be calling at this time?_ I thought. I quickly grabbed my phone as I didn't want it to wake up Peyton. I looked at the caller ID but it came up with 'Unknown' I answered nervously

"Hello?"

* * *

**WOW! Who knew Rob was such a creep! Thank god Peyton is okay. I wonder who is on the phone. Any ideas? Thank you so much for your reviews and messages. Keep doing it and also please favourite and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7: Loving Him Was Red

**A/N: I know it's a little late. Sorry. Thank you much for the lovely comments on last chapter. Really means a lot. In this chapter, it is a mix of Peyton and Brooke. If you guys have any questions please pm or tweet me. Even if you do not like this, tell me what you don't and I will take on board your comments. **

Chapter Seven- Loving Him Was Red

"_But loving him was red. Loving him was red"_

Peyton

I remember the day I saw Lucas. I was driving along and all of a sudden he ran out on the road with his basketball. I had to slam on the breaks.

I closed my eyes_; I'm going to kill him_ I thought to myself.

The car stopped and I slowly opened my eyes. He was standing looking at me. He was smiling. I was so angry! You don't just walk out on to the bloody road without looking. Luke just stood there looking at me. All of a sudden I turned the keys so the engine stops. I breathed in and out and then I got out of the car, slamming the car door shut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Coming onto the road like that! I could have killed you!" I shouted "You could have been killed!"

He smiled "Well I'm still here. You worry too much" He smiled.

It was an adorable half smile. I felt my knees weaken.

"Luckily you are!" I said trying to steady myself.

He laughed "Well I'll be seeing you" and he walked off. I just stood there looking at him walk away. Shaking my head and I got back in my car and drove.

That day was over a year ago.

**OOOO**

I woke up to the sounds of Brooke chucking clothes from her closet on to her bed.

"B?" I said confused.

_Why would Brooke be sorting through clothes? _I thought to myself.

Trying to remember what day it was and what happened the night before. The sun was blinding me. I had to squint to see what Brooke was saying

"Oh you're wake. Thank god, I have no idea what to wear!

" I was confused what was happening to get her all worked up? My confusion was obviously clear on my face as Brooke noticed

"Please don't tell me you forgot? We're going out with everyone today! Nate, Haley, Luke, Mouth, Rachel and the rest." She paused and kinked her eyebrow "You totally forgot! See! This is why you never come out anymore, well that and Luke!"

I groaned and put the pillow over my head. I don't really feel like going out with everyone. Brooke walked over and pulled the pillow off me

"Peyton you're going whether you like it or not! Now get your skinny ass out of my bed and into the shower!" Brooke stated.

I moaned again but my legs moved and I stood up "Fine but don't blame me if I get bitchy!" I rolled my eyes.

"You won't if I have anything to say about it!" Brooke giggled

I like my shower hot. I love the hot water running down my back. It relaxes me; my stress is washed away with the beating water. My muscles relax and I sigh. I cleaned my body, washed my hair and shaved my legs and under my arms. After the night I had last night this is something I needed. I closed my eyes thinking, trying to piece together what happened. I remember leaving Brooke to get a drink. I got talking to a guy called Blake and then come up blank. I can't remember. This is why I don't go out. I get too drunk and then I can't remember anything. The steam from the shower becomes too hot and I become claustrophobic. I feel like I can't breathe. The air has become heavy and my body is craving oxygen. I open the shower door and I get out. I gasp and I feel the cold air hit my skin. I start breathing quickly like my body has been starved of oxygen. I sit down on the floor with a towel wrapped around me and I slowly begin to breathe normally. I dried myself and went back into Brooke's room. "Wow, you look like my sexy ass best friend" She laughed. "Now let's get ready to go out with the rest!"

Brooke 

_I looked at the clock, it was 4am. Who would be calling at this time? I thought. I quickly grabbed my phone as I didn't want it to wake up Peyton. I looked at the caller ID but it came up with 'Unknown' I answered nervously "Hello?" _

"_Hi pretty girl" His voice was sleepy and it sounded sexy as hell. _

"_Luke?" I replied confused. I sat up and got out of bed. I walked over to my bathroom; I closed the door and sat down with my back on the door. "Whose phone are you on? Why are you calling me at 4am? Plus this is risky! Peyton is staying over!" My voice sounded shaken._

"_I needed to talk to you Brooke. My phone broke so I'm using Skills's phone. How was your night? Did Peyton enjoy herself?" He asked _

"_Couldn't this have waited till the morning? Yes we had a great night thank you for asking but Luke I'm tired. I need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning when we all meet up?" I heard myself say. _

"_Yes I'll be there. See you in the morning." I sighed _

"_Thanks for the phone called..." I paused "I missed you"_

_She heard the smile creep across Luke's face "I missed you too pretty girl. Goodnight" _

"_Goodnight Luke" I put the phone down and smiled. I got up and opened the door. Peyton was still asleep in my bed. I crawl back into bed, I fell asleep smiling and dreaming about seeing Luke in the morning. _

I woke up before Peyton. The sun was shining through my blinds. I rolled over and smiled. I jumped out of bed and I opened them and breathed in and smiled again. I felt better than I did when I got in. I didn't want to think about Rob or what happened last night. I just wanted to think about the day ahead. The day I am going to spend with all of my friends, the day I am going to spend with Lucas. I giggled. I walked over to my walk in closet, trying to find something sexy to wear to the beach.

I had gone through half of my closet when Peyton woke up.

"B?" she said confused. I looked over to my bed and Peyton was there squinting and I smiled

"Oh you're wake. Thank god, I have no idea what to wear!" I worried "Please don't tell me you forgot? We're going out with everyone today! Nate, Haley, Luke, Mouth, Rachel and the rest." I paused "You totally forgot! See! This is why you never come out anymore, well that and Luke!"

I could hear Peyton groaned and then she put the pillow over her head. I walked over and pulled the pillow off her

"Peyton you're going whether you like it or not! Now get your skinny ass out of my bed and into the shower!" I sounded like a mother.

Peyton moaned again but her legs moved and she stood up "Fine but don't blame me if I get bitchy!" She rolled her eyes.

"You won't if I have anything to say about it!" I giggled.

Peyton walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I started to feel guilty about telling Luke about my feeling. Peyton is my best friend and I care about her alot. I don't want to hurt her. But I couldn't help the way I felt about Luke and I couldn't help his feelings either. Instead of focusing on Peyton and hurting, I focused on getting ready for the beach. I need to find something that would show of my curves. I had curves in all the right places. I had found just the right bikini when Peyton came out of the bathroom. She looked like her normal self

"Wow, you look like my sexy ass best friend" I laughed. "Now let's get ready to go out with the rest!"

The bikini I had chosen was light blue and it had white polka dots on it. I also wore an Asymmetric Cut Beach Dress. Peyton put on a plain red bikini and white shorts. Once we were ready we got into the car and we stopped grabbed a coffee, water and food and headed out to the beach. Luke Haley and Nate were meeting us at the beach.

"Hey tutor girl, Hey Nate, Hey Luke" I called as we got out of the car. We ran to Hales and I hugged her "Hey Brooke" Hales smiled and hugged me back. Hales turned around to face Peyton

"Why don't you look like death!" She laughed and hugged her "That's the last time I go out with her" She pointed at me. I looked at her all innocent and then punched her

"I didn't do anything" I giggled

"Yeah yeah whatever Brooke" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

Luke got out of the water and came to say "Hi" to Peyton and me. He hugged and kissed Peyton. He then started to chase her. I felt this jealously inside of me. I wanted to look away. I didn't want to see them together. However that's what I was doing, looking at them. I stood up and walked away. I couldn't be around him or Peyton. I walked down the end of the beach to clear my head.

_What am I doing? This isn't where you should be. You should be with your friends Brooke. _I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. When I opened my eyes I saw Mouth and the rest heading to where I had just left. I smiled. I headed back.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Rachel, Peyton and Haley. We sunbathed, went into the sea and drank alcohol. We talked about the guys and how I was still single. The sun had set a little while ago and we had just lit a fire.

We were sitting in a circle with everyone and all of sudden Rachel asked "Is there a guy in your life right now B?" winking at me.

I paused and I looked around. Luke was sitting next to Peyton. He looked me in the eye. I couldn't say Luke so I just shuck my head "No there isn't. Not right now."

Rachel nodded and told mouth to turn the music up so we could dance. We all started to dance and Luke walked away. I danced for a few songs.

I needed another drink. I got up and walked over the beer cooler. Luke was near the lifeguard chair. He was alone. I took 2 drinks from the cooler and headed to Luke.

"Hey you!" I smiled and he looked up.

"Hey pretty girl" he whispered

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing, I just needed to think." He whispered so quietly

"Think about what?" I asked as I moved closer to him.

"This" He said and then he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. I felt his breath on my face. My whole body tingled. I was shaking. I closed my eyes and then my fears and nervous went. I opened my eyes and whisper "Kiss me?"

A smiled came across his face. That adorable half smile and then his lips were on mine.

**WOW! I know this chapter was a long one. What did you all think? Is Brooke making a mistake? Thank you so much for your reviews and messages. Keep doing it and also please favourite and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kiss

**A/N: It's late again. I'm so sorry. Thank you much for the lovely comments on last chapter. Really means a lot. If you guys have any questions please pm or tweet me. Even if you do not like this, tell me what you don't and I will take on board your comments. **

Chapter Eight -The Kiss

"_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore__. __Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for.__But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore__. __Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for__. __From the kiss__. __From the kiss__"_

Brooke

"_What's wrong with you?" I asked_

"_Nothing, I just needed to think." He whispered so quietly _

"_Think about what?" I asked as I moved closer to him. _

"_This" He said and then he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. I felt his breath on my face. My whole body tingled. I was shaking. I closed my eyes and then my fears and nervous went._

_I opened my eyes and whisper "Kiss me?" A smiled came across his face. That adorable half smile and then his lips were on mine. _

My lips were tingling. My whole body came alive. I felt things that I have never felt before. His lips were so soft and they matched mine perfectly. His lips parted my lips and they opened. I felt his tongue in my mouth. I could taste alcohol, mint gum and then it was all Lucas. I could hear him breath. I felt my legs weaken. His hands touched parts of me that I could only wish he has done before. I heard myself moan and that's when everything stop, all the kissing, the touching, everything stop. I opened my eyes and Luke was staring at me

"We shouldn't have done that. I'm with Peyton. This is all wrong."

He had his head in his hands. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. My body was telling me that this, whatever we had, wasn't wrong. This felt so right. But my head was telling me that this was totally wrong. Peyton was my best friend and I loved her. But after a few seconds, I finally nodded trying to not look at him because I thought if I did I would cry.

"I know. I guess I should head back to everyone. They will be wondering where I am." I slow stood up. He watched me and nodded

"I guess I'll be seeing you" I laughed

"Yeah I'll see you" I turned and walked away before he could say anything else.

I didn't want to go back to everyone at the beach. I wanted to go and curl up in a ball. Luke kissing me brought the situation we are in to the light. But the kiss felt so right. Things were so complicated yet I wanted him to touch me again, I wanted to feel his hands on my body and to feel his breath on my skin. I walked along the edge of the sand and the water crossed my feet. It made me gasp because it was so cold but after a minute or two it began to feel warm against my skin. I stood there, taking my shoes off and feeling the sand between my toes as I watch the tide come in. I could feel the immensity of the sea. I liked being alone. I had time to think about everything.

_Was I wrong to feel this way towards Luke? Was this wrong? _

I knew the answers to both of the question, yes it was really wrong. I began to feel drop rolling down my cheeks and I then realised that I was crying.

_Why can't I have this boy? Why can't I have the perfect relationship? Why? Why? Why?_

I felt like screaming to the world. But instead of screaming, I picked up my shoes and I ran to my car.

It didn't take long for me to run to the car. I unlocked the door and got into the car. I turned on the engine and I drove. The road was becoming burly and I knew I shouldn't be driving but I had to get home. I tried not to cry but trying not to makes you cry even harder. My vision become so burled that I had to pull over. I sat in the drivers sit sobbing. I didn't even know why I was crying so much. Lucas wasn't mine to have yet the kiss made me think maybe he would be. I couldn't control the tears they just kept flowing. I didn't know how to stop them. So I just sat there crying, waiting, and hoping that the tears would end.

I sat in the car for at least half an hour before I finally found the courage to stop crying and to drive the rest of the way home. Throughout the drive home my phone kept ringing. At first I thought it would be Luke telling me that everything was going to be fine. But then I realised he has Peyton; she would call it anything was happening. I declined all the phone calls from everyone. People were calling probably wondering where I was but I didn't need to talk to anyone. I needed to be on my own. I needed to think. No I needed to relax and not think. I turned up the stereo full blast and drove home singing sad love songs.

I finally made it home. I unlock the door and open it to a world of darkness. My parents weren't home (like normal) and the house felt cold with them being here. I went into the living room and I turned on the television. I began to flick through the channels until I put it on a catch up episode of The Following was on. I pause it then made my way into the kitchen and grabbed chocolate and other junk food I could find and went back into the living room. I put the junk food on the table and then ran upstairs to grab a change of clothes and to clean myself. I jumped into a quick shower, cleaning away the remaining evidence that I had been to the beach. The sand washed away from the in-betweens of my feet until there were no signs that I was in any sand. I got dried quickly and put on the shorts and a vest top then made my way back down the stairs. I sat down on the couch and started to eat my sadness away with chocolate.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a knock at the door. I look at my phone_ 4am? Who would be knocking at this time_? I also had 11 missed calls 5 from Peyton, 2 from Luke, 3 from Haley and 1 from my mom. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to call them all back and tell everyone that I was fine. I forgot someone was at the door until there was knocking again. I slowly made my way to the front door. I hesitated and then I opened it.

"Hello?"

**What did you think? Did it feel rushed or forced? Again I am so sorry for it being so late. HAPPY EASTER! Have a lovely weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing

**A/N: Thank you much for the lovely comments on last chapter. Really means a lot. If you guys have any questions please pm or tweet me ( _Anna_Jane_). Even if you do not like this, tell me what you don't like and I will take on board your comments.**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Nothing

"_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her. But after one too many I know that I'm never. Only they can see where this is gonna end. But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense."_

Brooke

I slowly made my way to the front door. I hesitated and then I opened it. "Hello?"

There he was, standing beautifully under the moon light. He looked like an angel. "Luke? What are you doing here?" I was stunned. I didn't really understand why he would here at my house at 4am.

"I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?" I nodded and made way of him to come through the door. I headed back into the living room. Luke followed and he took at sit on the sofa where I was sleeping a few minutes ago. He kicked off his shoes.

"What's wrong Luke?" I was concerned and confused. He was quiet for a few minutes; I guessed he was trying to find the right words to say. I went over to him and sat next to him. He looked at me, right in the eyes. I felt like he could see my soul.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?" I had butterflies because he kept looking at me. My heart was pounding.

Luke took a deep breath, "I didn't mean what I said last night... It wasn't wrong."

I sighed "No Luke you were right. It was totally wrong. We shouldn't have." I got up and walked over to the kitchen. My mom kept a cabinet full of vodka and I felt like I needed a drink.

I took shot glasses from a cupboard and pour the vodka into both of them. I downed one myself and then took the other one and handed it to Luke. He took a deep breath and downed it.

"Does this feel wrong to you, B?" I sighed and brought the whole bottle to the table.

"Of course it doesn't Luke but you have Peyton." I poured myself another and shot it down.

"Easy B"

I giggled "Make me?" Luke's hands were all over my body, tickling me.

"O.K, O.K stop" I screamed but laughing at the same time.

His hands stopped on my stomach and he has a look in his eyes, he wanted me in a way that I wanted him. He looked at me and he moves his hands up my top. My body craved his touch, my blood sings for him. His hands stop on my bra and he squeezes my breasts. I lift up my arms and he takes of my top and he kissed down my chest. I gasp, I feel his hands go to my back and carefully unhook my bra. I let the bra side off me. My whole body came alive as his fingers touch my breasts; he began to kiss every part of me. I moaned and my hands moved down to his pants, I could feel his length grown underneath my hand. I began to unbuckle his belt on his jeans. He stopped kissing my breasts and pulled his jeans off. I started to play with his length in his boxer-briefs. He groaned and put his head into the side of my neck. His pressed his length against my sweat pants. He thrusts against my centre, I moaned and I arched. I wrapped my legs and arms round him. I wanted to feel him, all of him. I had my hands in his hair. His hands went to my sweats and he pulled them off me. We lay there together stomach to stomach, chest to chest, and I could feel his warm, deep breaths all over my neck. His breathing make something inside me come alive, I felt my whole tingle. I wanted him inside of me. I needed him to be inside of me. I parted my legs, letting him know that I wanted him. But Lucas just lay on top of me, breathing. Something was wrong; something stopped him for being with me.

"Brooke I can't do this. I can't hurt Peyton." He said guilt-ridden.

He got up and put his pants back on. "I'm sorry, coming here, it was a mistake. I'm so sorry Brooke." He continued to say how sorry his was while getting dressed again. I didn't want to hear anymore

"You should go" I said carefully.

I wanted to cry. I needed him to be inside of me. My body needed him. But he was leaving yet again. He was never going to be mine. I was never going to have him like that. He nodded and put his shoes on and then left. I was broken.

_How can he do that to me? Why would he does he do this to me? Am I not pretty enough for him? Am I not good enough for him? _

Tears began to form but I didn't let them fall. I held them back. I needed to feel okay. I saw the bottle of vodka still standing on the table. I picked it up with the shot glass and poured myself a shot. I downed it and it didn't burn. I felt numb. I took the bottle upstairs and drank. I didn't want to feel anything. I felt stupid though.

_Why? Why? Why? Why?_

* * *

**What did you all think? I know it's shorter than any other chapter. There is a reason for this :) Hope you all liked it. Review, Favorite, Follow. I love you guys **


	10. Chapter 10: Confused

**A/N: I want to thank you so much for the lovely comments & reviews on last chapter. Really means a lot. I have over 5,000 views! Thank you so much! So sorry this is late, I had exams but don't worry they are all now over! If you guys have any questions please pm or tweet me ( _Anna_Jane_). Even if you do not like this, tell me what you don't like and I will take on board your comments. Thank you again! I love you guys so much.**

* * *

Chapter Ten - Lucas

Confused

"_Right now, I am confused. Right now, I don't exactly know what to choose. This day feels so unlike the rest. Right now, I am confused"._

"Brooke I can't do this. I can't hurt Peyton." Hearing myself say it out loud made me realise how much shit I was actually in.

No matter how much I wanted to be with Brooke, I couldn't hurt Peyton. I don't even know why I went around to Brooke's. I should have stayed away from her, but after the kiss on the beach, I couldn't. I nearly ruined everything with Peyton, I nearly slept with Brooke. I had to force myself to stop because my whole body was screaming that what I was doing was so right with Brooke. However I got up and I walked out of the house with my head hung in shame. _What is wrong with me?_ I kept thinking about Peyton and how upset she would be if she ever found out about the kiss and what just happened. I got in my car and drove away from Brooke and the feeling of guilt.

I drove and drove until I found myself back at the beach. It was 5am and the sun was just about the rise. I walked over to the shore where the pebbles were and I picked one up. I threw into the sea, I watched it bounce and make ripples in the water. It felt good to release my anger and confusion, so I picked up another pebble and threw it and then I repeated it. Whist I threw pebbles into the sea, I kept thinking about Brooke and the situation I had gotten myself into.

I honestly didn't know what was going through my head; I didn't understand why I found Brooke so interesting. Peyton and I had a great relationship, we had some much in common and I wasn't Lucas Scott, the boy is father abandoned, I was just myself. Brooke was the captain of the cheerleading squad; she was into fashion, all the girly things. She cared more about money and what to wear than anything else. However she had something about her that I liked. She was smarter than she let people think, she was talented and yes she was gorgeous!

I sat down on the sand and watched the sun rise and felt the beginning of a new day. I sat staring at the sea and the world. My phone alarm beeped. It was 6am, I looked around and there was a few early morning joggers coming onto the beach. So I decided I needed to go home, grab a shower and head to river court. If I needed to clean my head, I would always go and shoot a few hoops.

I got into my car and I started to drive home. I was home in 10 minutes as there was hardly any traffic. I quietly opened the back door, so I didn't scare my mom and her new husband who was my uncle Keith. Keith was my biological father's brother. Keith was more like a father to me than an uncle. He gave me my first basketball, he taught me how to shoot, how to dribble, how to play the game I loved. I liked the fact my mom had someone like Keith there to help her bring me up considering my biological father didn't want anything to do with me or my mom. Keith had always loved my mom, even in high school when she was with my father Dan, Keith always loved her. I hoped someday I would be an uncle and do an amazing job like Keith did with me.

I entered my bedroom and saw that Peyton was curled up in my covers. I felt my heartbreak. She looked even more beautiful asleep. I felt horrible that I didn't come home and slept with her in my arms. I took of my shoes and climbed into bed, trying not to wake her. Peyton stirred and she turned to face me and then cuddled up next to me. I smiled and breathing in her natural smell. She smelt of roses and cherries. She smelt like home. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep with Peyton in my arms. _I dreamt of Peyton and I together sitting on the beach I was on before. However Brooke was there and then she came over and kissed me infront of Peyton. The weird thing about it was that I liked it and I didn't pull back._

"Luke?" I could hear my name being called but I couldn't find it in myself to open my eyes. I couldn't figure out who the voice was. The voice was soft and quiet like an angel.

"Lucas Scott" I heard it again, the voice that sounded like an angel and this time I knew the voice from anywhere. _Peyton._ I opened my eyes and I saw her sitting on the end of my bed in my t-shirt. I smiled I always loved her in my t-shirts, they were massive on her but she look so sexy in them.

"Morning baby" I said and she smiled and crawled across the bed and gave me a kiss. I grabbed her and sit her on my lap with her legs around my waist. I kissed her again, more deeply this time and she made a sound of disgust. I pulled away and looked at her confused.

"You skink of booze Luke! What time did you get home?" She was upset; I could tell by the way she looked at me. Her eyes were full of disappointment that I didn't come home with her. All of a sudden I felt the quilt I had tried to hide. The guilt because I went to Brooke's at 4 in the morning, made out with her and I had to force myself to stop. But I wanted to go on. I wanted to be with Brooke in every way.

"I'm sorry baby. Nate wanted to go and throw so hoops." I felt horrible for lying but I couldn't tell her the truth. It would break her heart even she knew what happened. I do love Peyton. I kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry baby"

She looked away "It's a good job I love you Lucas Scott" She giggled and turned back towards me. I smiled at her.

"It's a good job I love you too" I tickled her. She screamed begged me to stop but I didn't. I kept tickled her until she made her way free from my grasp. She ran into the kitchen and straight into Keith.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Keith" She said sheepishly. She was pulling down my t-shirt; trying to hide the fact she was only wearing her knickers underneath. I ran in to the kitchen and Keith looked from Peyton to me and then back to Peyton. I shrugged my shoulders and he shook his head

"Don't worry about it Peyton" He smiled but then carried on to say "Don't get up to anything I wouldn't" Peyton laughed and bushed. She walked to back into my bedroom; I could hear her rummaging through my draws, obviously trying to find something she could wear to cover up. Keith looked at me and then walked back into his room where my mother was. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, l looked into the fridge to find something to make us for breakfast. I decided to make French toast. As I'm putting the 2 eggs over 4 pieces of bread, Peyton comes out of my bedroom into the kitchen. She was now wearing shorts and my t-shirt.

"Do you need help baby" She asked curiously.

"Sure baby, grab the milk" I smiled. She got the milk from the fridge. She then passed into me and I grabbed her and kiss her.

"Thank you baby" I said smiling. I looked Peyton in the eyes and she giggled.

**OOO**

As I pulled up to the river court, Nate, Mouth and Skills were already there. Mouth took his seat on the bench and Skills and Nate were warming for a game one on one.

"Yo! Look who it is!" Skills called as I got out of the car. I walked over to Skills and Nate fist bumping them.

"Got room for one more?" I said.

"Sure Luke!" Nate replied.

I laughed "You ready to get you're butts kicked!"

Skills looked shocked "Me? Get my butt kicked? Come on Luke, we both know it's going to be you!"

"Boys boys, come on let's get this game started!" Nate grabbed the ball and slam dunked the ball into the hoop.

"Oh so it's going to be like is it? Oh it's on!" I laughed and started playing the game I loved like I needed air to breath. I could hear Mouth on the bench starting his commentary of the game and it made me forget what I had done a few hours before.

After I finished the game I sat down with the guys on the bench. They started talking about the beach and the party last night and I zoned out. I kept thinking about Brooke and Peyton. I kept thinking about how I couldn't stand hurting any of them anymore. I knew what I was going to do. I needed to tell her we can only be friends. It's for the best.

**OOO**

Brooke 

I woke up to the vague awareness to the television on full volume and the smell of vodka. I was fully dressed lying on my bed I opened my eyes a tiny bit however the sun was sun shining brightly through the blinds, blinding me. So I decided to keep my eyes close for a little longer. My mind wondered back to what happened a few hours before. Luke happened. I groaned, this shouldn't be happening, I should be feeling so guilty. Yet I'm feeling fine (well minus the hangover) I don't feel guilty, I actually feel giddy. I giggled but with giggling came the sensation of dizziness and nausea. I slowly sat up and looked for my phone. I had a text from Peyton.

"_ , why the hell did you leave the beach without saying goodbye? TEXT ME ASAP" _

Seeing Peyton's name on my phone, made my stomach churn. I knew I had to call her back. She would worry about me otherwise but what was I suppose to say to her? How could I say that I left because her boyfriend kissed me yet didn't want me like I wanted him? I rolled over and slowly stood up. I stood facing my mirror. My eyes were puffy from crying most of the night, my hair smelt of Lucas and Vodka. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, I needed a shower.

After having a quick shower, washing my hair and face, cleaning my teeth, I felt more alive I did an hour ago. I still needed a story of why I left the beach early though because Peyton won't let it go. I thought about telling her the truth. I hated lying to my best friend. However I need to in this situation, the truth would hurt a lot of people. I thought for what seem like forever deciding what to tell her, I ended up deciding to tell her I felt sick so I came home. I knew that I had to call her soon because she will end up worrying about me so I dialled her number.

"Hey Brooke, What happened to you last night? Why didn't you say goodbye?" Peyton answer sounding concerned.

"Hey, Sorry I didn't feel well so I decided to come on a little earlier." I groaned realizing that it wasn't really a lie. The hangover was setting in.

"Oh Brooke, you been drinking again? What am I going to do with you" She laughed "Well drink a lot of water and I'll be round later to keep you company"

I smiled. Peyton always took care of me when I had drunk too much or I was just general sick. However I really wanted to be alone. I needed talk to think and just be myself.

"I'm grateful that I have you as my best friend Peyton. You're always there for me when I need you. But I want to be alone today and cure this hangover by myself."

"Oh o.k. sure, I'll call you later to make sure you're ok." I could hear the disappointment in her voice but I couldn't feel guilty about wanted time alone.

"O.k., talk to you later. Love you ."

"Love you too ." She said before hanging up the phone.

I put down my phone onto the table next to my bed. It was a Sunday morning, after having a night like I did the previous night; all I wanted to do was relax, I want to watch rom-com's and pig out all day. I went downstairs to grab a glass of orange juice and some painkillers for this headache that felt like I had been bashed into a wall 20 times. I got to the fridge and looked for the orange juice. The fridge was nearly bare. You could tell my parent weren't home because normally there would be food in the fridge when they were. _I need to go shopping for groceries_ I thought to myself. Thankfully there was still some orange juice left. I grabbed the last of it and poured into a glass and started rooting through the kitchen looked for snacks I could eat while watching the movies. Ifound pop tarts and chocolate. I giggled _Well this should do me just fine._ I toasted the Pop Tarts, looked for the painkillers and then made my way back upstairs.

I picked out 9 movies The Notebook, The Proposal, A Walk to Remember, P.S I Love You, 500 Days of Summer, 10 Things I Hate About You, The Parent Trap, How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days and Definitely, Maybe. I put The Proposal into the DVD player and got comfy in my bed. I ate my Pop Tarts and drank the orange Juice and took my painkillers while laughing at Sandra Bullock dancing to 'To the window, to the wall'. This is want I needed. A pick me up, something to take my mind of what happened the night before.

Half way through my third movie of the day, the door bell rang. _Ugh _I sighed.I made my way out of my bedroom to answer the front door in my pyjamas.

"Hello" I said as I opened the door. Stood there were Haley and Peyton smiling with ice cream, chocolates and popcorn.

"I know you said you didn't want company but I decided you needed cheering up. Ice cream?" She smiled, handing over the ice cream.

I couldn't be mad at them for coming over. The fact is I don't do well alone anyway. I took the ice cream and moved out of the door.

"Well it's a good you didn't listen to me. I was running out of snack to eat" I smiled and hug Peyton and Haley. "Thank you. You guys are the best!"

"Well we do try!" Haley said giggling "Where are the movies? Let's start the marathon!"

We headed upstairs giggling and talking about what movies to watch. We picked How to lose a guy in 10 days. We sat in my bed together with ice cream and spoons, chocolate, popcorn and pop tarts. And that's what we did all day, sat and watched movies, talked about the party the night before (I left about the part about Lucas and I). We talked about relationships, boyfriends and friends.

"Don't you think it's time you get back in the game Brooke?" Haley said while chewing on a piece of the pop tart.

I shrugged "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

The mouths of Haley and Peyton dropped "What you mean you're not looking for a relationship? Are you serious right now? I'm come on your Brooke Davis! THE BROOKE DAVIS! The Brooke Davis who I have known all of my life. You love boys!" Peyton said shocked by the idea that I didn't want a relationship

"I have just realized that boys are dicks. They want one thing and that's sex! I don't want to be that girl anymore Peyton. I'm tired of that expectation" I sighed

What I said was true, I was tired but I also didn't want a relationship because Luke was taken and I couldn't have him.

"Brooke's right Peyton, boys these days have so many expectations for girls these days! They want us to have flat stomachs, a high gap, big boobs, nice ass and great legs! It's unfair to girls." Haley said agreeing with what I was saying

The discussion went on for an hour. I was getting tired and we had school the next morning. It was 10 past 12 when Peyton and Haley left.

"I'll see you in the morning" I said to the both of them while hugging them.

"Goodnight. I hope we cheered you up." Haley said smiling.

"I bet your ass you did tutor girl!" I laughed. I hugged Haley again and she walked back to the car leaving Peyton to say goodnight.

"Thank you for not listening to me. I'm really glad you came and brought food" I smiled and hugged her.

"It's what friends are there for. You would have done the same for me" She shrugged. "Goodnight " She turned and walked to the car where Haley was waiting

"Goodnight " I called after her. I watched as they drove away and then I went back inside.

_I'm so tired._ I yawed. _Time for bed _I thought_. _Ilocked up and cleared away the food. I went back upstairs and I climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**OOO**

My alarm beeped, I rolled over and knocked it off the dresser. Surely it can't be half 6 already. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. I didn't feel like getting up for school yet. I opened one eye and saw the tiniest bit of sun light coming through the blinds. It was definitely morning and it was time to get up. I made my way out of bed and into the bathroom to get myself ready. The headache had died down and I was starting feel more like myself. I took a quick shower then brushed my teeth and moisturized my face. I felt fresh and ready to start the day. I went back into my bedroom and turned my phone on. I had a couple of missed calls and a text. The text was from Lucas. My heart thudded and I couldn't breathe. We hadn't spoken since everything the previous night.

"_Brooke, I know you're probably asleep but I need to tell you something. I think it's best if we forget what happened between us the other night. We are really good friends and that's all we can be. I'm sorry."_

I looked at the message and felt my whole world come crashing down. I felt a lump in my throat and I try so hard to swallow it. I closed my eyes so tightly. I try to breath but the lump was still there. I opened my eyes and the tears began to build, my vision became burly and I felt the tears threatening to feel. So I let them. I fall to my knees, it hurts too much, I needed to scream but I couldn't breathe. My heart was breaking and I just sat there and let the tears fall.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you waiting so long for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, follow and favourite and don't worry you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. **


End file.
